For years, building security systems have included a security panel mounted in the building (such as in a basement) and a user input device such as a keypad mounted on a wall inside the building (such as near an entryway). Such security systems have also included a plurality of security sensors connected to the security panel. In these security systems, the keypad enables a security operator to arm the security system, to disarm the security system, to access data indicative of the states of the security sensors, and to selectively and individually disarm one or more of the sensors. Such security systems provide information about sensed security activities and enable a security operator to disarm the security sensors if the security operator is physically present on the premises of the building.
More recent security systems include a security panel configured to be connected to a computer system associated with the building. The computer system is configured to receive data about the state of the security sensors of the building and to issue commands to enable and disable the sensors. Such computer systems are configured to send and receive data over a network maintained by a building security operator, such as a Virtual Private Network (VPN), which enables the security operator to remotely access the security panel associated with the computer system by accessing the security panel through such security system. The added flexibility provided by more recent security systems enables a security operator to manage a single building without being physically located on the premises of the building, but requires the operator to serve as a network administrator.
Despite enabling remote access to a building security system as noted above, known security systems possess a number of drawbacks which prevent them from being as efficient, effective, and secure as possible.
Known security systems require duplication of hardware, which makes such systems needlessly expensive. Each building having a known security system requires one or more dedicated host computer systems to function as a host computer. Each dedicated host computer includes a microprocessor, a memory device, and an always-on connection to the Internet. Moreover, each dedicated host computer includes one or more layers of software running on the host computer, which frequently each include a software license fee. Each host computer also includes hardware to enable the sensors of the system to interface with the dedicated host computer. This interface hardware either enables the sensors to communicate directly with the host computer, or enables the host computer to communicate with the security panel. The host computer of each building must either function as or be connected to a secure server to enable remote access and generally must include either a hardware or software firewall to ensure secure remote access. Thus, the cost of monitoring additional remote buildings is multiplied depending on the number of additional remote buildings.
Moreover, known security systems only enable sequential control of multiple panels upon successive logins to the individual computer systems of the respective buildings (i.e., an operator must login to a separate panel each time the operator wishes to download data from a security panel). Known security systems include drawbacks stemming from requiring an operator to sequentially login to the dedicated host computer of each of a plurality of buildings. Specifically, for known security systems: (1) the number of dedicated host computers needed is equal to the number of monitored buildings; (2) any software on the host computers must be separately installed and updated for each computer; (3) any system-wide security schedule changes must be separately made for each building; (4) real-time system-wide monitoring of sensed security activities is difficult if not impossible; (5) sensed security activity reports must be downloaded separately for each building; (6) any input information applicable to more than one building must be entered separately for each building; and (7) a security operator must serve as a network administrator and maintain a plurality of networked computers.
Finally, known security systems present electronic security risks in addition to the traditional security concerns associated with operating a building. As with any firewall that limits remote access to a computer system, the firewalls required for known security systems are vulnerable to electronic attack. This risk is multiplied by the fact that multiple host computers are connected to the network, so any anti-hacking measures must be implemented for each computer and/or each firewall. The consequences of a breach of a security system are particularly high given that unwanted remote access to a security panel can result in unwanted physical access to the associated building. Finally, since security operators are not typically experienced network administrators, anti-hacking measures are limited by the technical expertise of non-technical personnel.
There is a need for a remote security panel access system to overcome the above-noted deficiencies. There is a further need for a panel access system to enable remote manipulation and monitoring of the security panels of a plurality of buildings without requiring duplicate hardware. There is a further need to for a panel access system to enable substantially simultaneous remote access to the security panels of a plurality of buildings. There a further need for a panel access system to enable vendors to efficiently ensure that remote access software versions are current. There is a further need for a panel access system to effectively prevent unwanted remote access to the security panels of a plurality of buildings.